Cloning Blues
by Powerpuff Kaeloo
Summary: One of Mr. Cat's inventions malfunctions, causing nine clones of Kaeloo to be created. Will the others be able to survive the onslaught of ten crazy frogs?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Smileyland, as usual. Kaeloo was dancing around greeting random objects, as she usually does. "Hello, Mr. Tree! You have such pretty branches!" "Hello, Sun! You're really bright today!" Kaeloo saw Stumpy and Mr. Cat sitting on the ground surrounded by wires, tools and machine parts. "Hello, pals! What are you doing?" "My science teacher at school wanted me to build a machine, but I needed some help. My mom was too busy taking care of my sister, so I decided to ask Mr. Cat for help because he's smart," explained Stumpy. It wasn't surprising. Science was not one of the squirrel's strong points (and neither was anything else, save for art). "So what are you making?" asked Kaeloo, her curiosity piqued. "Well, we're trying to make a cloning machine. It's going to be cooooool!" replied the squirrel, using one of his many catchphrases. "Hey nutcracker, pass me the blue wire." Mr. Cat stretched out his hand, and Stumpy passed him a wire. Mr. Cat put the wire Stumpy gave him into the machine and then paused. "I ASKED FOR THE BLUE WIRE, NOT THE YELLOW ONE!" he yelled angrily. "Sorry, I thought that color was called blue." A bright light started emanating from the machine, and the three friends shielded their eyes. When they opened them again, something had changed. Instead of one frog, there were now ten.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe it's already been almost a month since I last updated! Anyway, folks, here's the next chapter. Read and review!**

Later that afternoon, Stumpy ran to the TV, feeling extremely excited and even more hyperactive than usual. The Mr. Coolskin movie was finally released and it would be airing on TV! But upon nearing the TV, he stopped in his tracks. The ten Kaeloos were standing around the TV. "Hey, uh, could you guys move? The new Mr. Coolskin movie is out and I've got to see it! I've got to see it! I've got to see it!" "Sorry, Stumpy," said one of them. "Me and the others were planning in watching the new Unicorn Princess movie!" piped up another one. "But-but I've been waiting six months for this movie!" he replied, shocked. "There's ten of us, and one of you. The majority wins!" said one of them, and all ten burst out giggling. Stumpy, now on the verge of tears, angrily stormed off.

Quack Quack was calmly eating yogurt while sitting on the ground reading a book, surrounded by empty yogurt containers with the remainder of his entire yogurt stash next to him. Suddenly, the ten frogs approached him. "Quack Quack, you shouldn't eat so much yogurt!" said one of them, who was in fact the original Kaeloo. "It's bad for you to be so addicted to something, and besides, it's a very bad example for the younger viewers. I'm taking your yogurt away again!" she said. "Quack! (NO!)" said Quack Quack. He reached out to protect his yogurt stash, but it was gone. While the original was scolding him, the nine clones had stolen and hidden the yogurt.

"Don't they know that that turns you into a zombie duck?!" exclaimed Stumpy once Quack Quack had told him what had happened. Stumpy's mother had given him yogurt for dinner. Since he absolutely despised the thick white dairy product, he'd managed to hide it away and claim that he ate it while she was taking a quick break to chew a carrot (the stress of having 37 kids – no, wait, she only had one – was getting to her). Fortunately, he was able to sneak it to Quack Quack, preventing him from undergoing "yogurt withdrawal" again. The last time it had happened, Quack Quack had actually beaten up Mr. Cat, in a rare reversal of roles, and eaten half of Kaeloo's brain (Kaeloo was fine because it was a cartoon). "Quack. (No, they don't. They all have Kaeloo's personality, but they don't have her memories. They just know who we are because she told them.)" explained the duck, who was well-versed when it came to science. After all, he was brought up in a lab. "Well, they're driving me crazy!" he said, his neck spasming as he yelled random gibberish. "Let's go ask Mr. Cat whether he found out how to destroy them yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Stumpy and Quack Quack made their way to the couch to see if Mr. Cat was there after finding out that he wasn't inside one of his cat flaps. When they got there, the feline was lying on the couch, covered in bandages and looking worse than ever, so they decided to maintain their distance. Kaeloo and her clones were standing around him, each mumbling apologies for putting him in that state. Nine of them advanced forward while one of them stood right where she was. "Awww…" said the nine frogs sympathetically while reaching forward to give him a hug. The other one backed away. This proved to be a wise choice, as the cat angrily and violently pushed them off. "Keep. Your. Hands. OFF ME!" he growled.

Despite his attraction to Kaeloo, Mr. Cat was always just as mean to her as he was to everyone else. Not that this prevented the others from finding out about his not-so-little crush. They were all quite surprised at the fact that neither Kaeloo nor Mr. Cat had figured out that the other had feelings for them, but they found that it was probably a good idea not to bring it up to them. Smileyland's cutest potential couple was also the most dangerous when angered, after all.

"Why did that one move away?" Stumpy whispered, pointing to the one who had moved away from Mr. Cat. "Quack. (It's because she's probably the original and knows that Mr. Cat wouldn't want to be hugged by her, or at least would pretend he didn't want to, due to past experience. The others, on the other hand, don't know that. They all share her crush on him, but they don't know him as well as she does.)" "Oh, okay." Stumpy paused for a few seconds. "I still don't get it."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Stumpy and Quack Quack were trying to find a place where they could play video games without being lectured on how bad video games were for their physical and psychological well-being when Mr. Cat popped out of a cat flap. "Get in here," he ordered. They complied. "So did you find a way to get rid of the clones?" asked Stumpy. "Well, nutcracker, I've been working on it, and I've found something close to an answer, but it's pretty risky." "Well, what is it? SKBLBLBLBL!" Stumpy's neck spasmed. "You see, I invented this device which can destroy a target based on their DNA. I have a DNA sample from Froggy right here and we can use it to destroy the clones." "Quack (What's so risky about it?)?" asked Quack Quack. It seemed like a pretty foolproof plan. "We have to tell the clones apart from the original. Otherwise... we might end up killing the original," explained Mr. Cat, his voice sounding quiet and shaky like he was about to cry at the last part. The other two noticed this, but decided not to bring it up in the discussion. After all, Kaeloo was Mr. Cat's closest friend. Of course he'd be highly upset if something happened to her, even if he wouldn't admit to it. Heck, he'd even cried once after seemingly having permanently killed Quack Quack. "Quack (All right, we'll think of something)," said Quack Quack, deciding to put an end to the discussion to avoid any awkwardness. "Yeah, see you later!" said Stumpy, and the duo walked out.

Stumpy and Quack Quack knew that they had to get rid of the clones somehow. In a very rare, one-in-a-million occurrence, Stumpy got an idea. He shared it with Quack Quack, who decided that even though it carried the possible risk of Mr. Cat getting angry at them, getting tortured by Mr. Cat was preferable to dealing with all those annoying Kaeloo clones. "One Kaeloo is enough," said Stumpy, which was rather hypocritical considering that he once cloned himself and he AND the clones wouldn't stop annoying the others even though they apologized.


	5. Chapter 5

Stumpy and Quack Quack knocked on the door of the cat flap. Mr. Cat opened it. "What?" "Hey, Mr. Cat, we got an idea on how to get rid of the clones and save the original! We just need your gadget, and you." "Excuse me, but what exactly IS this plan?" asked Mr. Cat, hesitantly. Stumpy's ideas usually weren't the best. "You'll see. Don't worry about a thing." Stumpy grabbed Mr. Cat and ran towards the place where all the Kaeloos were, next to the TV. Quack Quack snuck up from behind the couch with the machine.

Standing a few feet away, Stumpy called out to the Kaeloo clones. "Hey, Kaeloo!" "Yes?" replied the frogs in unison. "Why don't you come say hi to Mr. Cat?" One frog stood in the same place waving. The other nine ran up with the intention of hugging and kissing their crush. "NOW!" yelled Stumpy. Quack Quack fired the gadget at all of them. The clones disappeared, leaving a blushing, drooling Mr. Cat on the ground. Stumpy and Quack Quack did a fist bump. Kaeloo, still shocked at the events that had just transpired, finally spoke up. "Well, I will miss the other mes... but at least I still have you three!" "Quack (Yeah)!" "Uh huh," said Stumpy. "Come on buddies, let's go somewhere else and play. Mr. Cat?" Kaeloo didn't receive any answer from the feline, who was still lying on the ground, still blushing with a goofy, lovestruck expression on his face. "Quack (Don't worry, he should be fine in a couple of hours)," Quack Quack explained. Kaeloo scooped him up in her arms and everyone walked away.

Serguei carried Olaf to the place where this fanfiction began. "What is this?" he asked out loud, to nobody in particular. Upon closer examination, he identified it as a cloning machine. "Now I can clone myself AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" he said, following it with a maniacal laugh.


End file.
